A New Dream: Galactic
by Doccor
Summary: A war that only brings pain and suffering. A man who wants to end it all. A bunch of assholes who think that they can do something. There is still hope, TWB! Strong Naruto! NarutoXHarem. Femsasuke. Naruto x Pokémon. CROSSOVER. OC. Plus other minor crossovers.
1. We will sign up to TWB!

A New Dream: Galactic

We will sign up to TWB!

"/Naruto/" television speech

"Naruto" Normal speech

"(Naruto)" People's thoughts

"**Naruto**" Pokémon move

"/-Naruto-/" Radio speech

"/-/- Naruto -/-/" Call/ Video call speech

_**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Pokémon; I'm just a fan who felt like writing this. **_

TV: _/The self-named Galactic team is currently attacking Celestic Town, but is said that the "Starlight Seekers" are trying to stop them. Stay connected for more information/_

"Fuck everything! ARGH" Naruto shouted as he was turning off the T.V.

"The heck happens now, Naruto? Asked his older brother, Menma.

"Is that question for real? Bro, the fucking _Galactic_ _Team _is doing whatever the fuck they want to and almost no one is doing shit! And now they're way too close to Veilstone, we should do something." Said, Naruto as Kiba walked into the room.

"Oh, cool. Now the two shouters are in the same room, this will be fun… *sigh*" Said Menma at the moment he saw Kiba walking into the room.

"Will you cut it, Naruto?! I was sleeping, brah. What happened now?" Asked Kiba

"It's OK bruh, just the Galactic Team doing whatever the fuck they're up to, as usual…" Said Naruto

"I told ya' not to let him watch the news, Menma. You know he can't handle it." Told Kiba to Menma

"Hey, he's a big boy already. Besides if he is so mad about it why doesn't he do something? It's easy to complain while you're doing shit." Replied Menma to Kiba

"Actually…" Said Naruto to Menma while staring at the ceiling

"You didn't, Naruto please tell me you didn't do what I'm thinking you did!" Said Menma to Naruto

"Bro, calm down… It's not that dangerous…" Replied Naruto

"You actually signed up to _The War Badges_?!" Asked the older brother while punching the table

The War Badges, also known as TWB were one of the groups of Pokémon trainers that had joined in order to make a resistance to teams like the Galactic Team all around the globe; they had the help of some well known Professors such as Oak and Rowan, they, sometimes even had the help of Cynthia, the current champion of Sinnoh. But they weren't strong enough, yet.

"Why would you do that? They'll only give you a badge and a level 5 Pokémon, you're better with your team as it is now" Said Menma

"Brah, actually we're both getting signed in TWB…" Said Kiba to Menma

"What?! How come I didn't know about that?!" Asked Menma

"Because we knew you would get this mad, and I could train that Pokémon, do you even know what Pokémon they're giving if you join them?" Said Naruto to Menma

"Well… We now reside in Sinnoh… so Chimchar, Piplup and Turtwig? Wait! You're not going to choose Chimchar, are you?" Asked Menma, and yeah Naruto was indeed going to choose Chimchar, but he didn't want his brother to know, so he just stood still until Menma spoke again.

"Naruto, please. Do you really think that choosing that Chimchar is going to change the past? That little Pokémon that may be waiting for you already is not… your Monferno…" Said Menma

"I know that, Ok? Is just that…" Said Naruto

"Wait, I'm missing something. When did Naruto had a Monferno?" Asked Kiba

"We told you that we're not originally from Sinnoh, but from Hoenn. We moved here because of our parent's work, and shit. When we were there Naruto had a Monferno but it died. Period" Said Menma with an expressionless face

"Oh, you didn't told me that, I'm sorry, Naruto." Said Kiba with kind of shame on his face

"Oh, don't be, it has been a long time since, let's get out now, our Pokémon are waiting for us" Replied Naruto

"Wait, I'm going too" Said Menma

"Are you, Menma? I thought you were against TWB? Asked Naruto to Menma

"I am, I just can't buy the idea that they're selling, but you're my bro. And even if that little Turtwig that I'm choosing, I guess, can't fight I still can use both my Glaceon and Gabite" Said Menma

"Ok, I'll go get both Maldin and Ambipon" Said Naruto

Maldin is his Roselia, and his first Pokémon, it doesn't really have a story, one day, back in Hoenn, a little Budew just appeared and start following him around, until he caught her.

"And I'll go for Luxio and Skorupi and then we will go to the TWB basement!" Said Kiba, excited

We were already on our way to the TWB basement when we heard an explosion, but it wasn't a "regular" explosion, but a Pokémon using the **Explosion **attack.

"Whoa!" Yelled Naruto as the Starlys and Staravias started flying away

"Geez, Naruto, calm down, it must be a Pokémon battle, that's normal" Said Kiba

"Not really, remember that attacks such as Explosion are banned from Pokémon battles, you could even go to jail for using that move" Said Menma

"Unless… Galactic Team is attacking Pastoria City! Let's hurry!" Both, Kiba and Naruto shouted at the same time and so, they started running to the city.

They ran as fast as we could but it wasn't enough, by the time we got there, the city was a mess.

"Another one that bites the dust…"Said Kiba as he punched the air

"I guess… we should ahead to the basement it should be fine right? They have two of the strongest fighters in here…" Said Naruto hopefully

"Yeah, you may be right; those girls are pretty strong they can beat 10 Galactic minions per time! Unless they're high rank members of the team, that way we're all screwed…" Said Kiba

"Wait, who are these girls that you're talking about?" Asked Menma as we started walking to the basement

"Those latina girls, "Las Hermanas de Fuego" is said that they caught a Heatran" Replied Naruto

"Yeah, it's also said that one of the big dogs of the Team Galactic offered them a job as one of his generals but they wouldn't accept, and instead they battled him and then they came all the way from Latin America to here so they would help us" Added Kiba

We we're close to the basement when Naruto saw one of the sisters, the little one, he recognized her from one of the commercials on T.V

"Hey! Girl! What happened here?" Naruto asked to the girl and started walking in her direction

"Who are you? Are you Ok?" Asked the brunette girl, but she seemed to be floating in her thoughts

"Eh? Y-yeah, I'm Ok, but what happened here? Was it the Team Galactic?" Asked the blonde guy to the girl, who introduced herself as Baan, as Menma and Kiba were getting closer to us.

-5 hours later-

They were waiting for Baan, who was already in the basement getting their pokémon and TWB badges she had lasted too long and they were getting worried, after what happened to her sister is even weird that she was so cool instead of mad.

-2 hours before we got into the city-

"Hey, did you hear something, Lyzz?"Asked Baan to her big sister

"Huh? No, Baan, everything is Ok, go back to sleep. If something happens I will wake you up, Ok?" Said Lyzz to Baan while closing her little sister's eyes and kissing her forehead

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Asked Lyzz to her general once she got out of the room and was away enough of her little sister

"The Galactic are coming to the city, we're getting ready. Where is your sister?" Asked the general to Lyzz

"She's asleep, I'm not going to wake her up, and she hadn't get that much sleep lately, I can handle this without her." Said Lyzz "I hope you're right; otherwise this city is going down" Replied the nameless general "I'll go get my team ready" Said the actually important character of this conversation "Good luck, soldier." Wished the nameless

Lyzz was on her way to get her team when she heard the first explosion, by that time she had two options: go to make sure that her little sister was ok or go and get her pokémon so she could fight.

She was in her way to see if Baan was ok when the walls collapsed due to an explosion, she knew that Baan would get away safely because of her Quagsire, who could use **Dig** and save her in an emergency, and started running in order to get her team ready so she could fight.

But by the time she got there, it had already been destroyed and all that she found was a hole that connected the basement with the city.

"What the heck?!" Yelled Lyzz while staring at the wall

"Hey!" "Yo'!" Shouted two of the Galactic grunts while sending their pokémon

"Go Murkrow!" Said both of the grunts

"I don't think you realized how stupid your decision was…" Said Lyzz with a smile in her face

"No, girl, I know that you have no pokémon just now, every single pokémon that was here has been already sequestered by us, so you would do good if you just surren-" Said one of the grunts "No –Interrupted Lyzz- Not 'every pokémon' I still have one left right here, guys. You're so going down." "Go! Heatran! Use **Lava Plume**!" Commanded Lyzz, as her Heatran used the move

"You know? I don't have to hold back, my sister is far away from here and there is no one else around, so let's dance. Heatran, use **Eruption,** now"

-Both Murkrow went down-

"H-hey girl, chill we're just following orders." Said one of the grunts

"Well, what do we have here, Lyzz. It has been a while hasn't it?" Said a voice coming from the darkness

"W-wait… that voice, no! It can't be you!" Yelled Lyzz almost freaked out. "My Heatran killed you! I saw it with my bare eyes!"

"No, my dear lady. What you saw was my Ditto getting defeated in battle, you know pokémon can't die in a battle, not in _this_ world at least" Said the blue haired man

"Commandant Saturn, what are you doing here?" Asked one of the grunts

"I overheard that they sent YOU to battle the sisters; I simply cannot allow that to happen, they're mine you might want to leave now. This is about to get serious" "Go! Purugly!"

Said Saturn

-Heatran, use **Lava Plu**-

-Purugly, use **Fake Out**!

-Heatran has been hit; it has lost 1%-

"What? Do you know that my Heatran almost didn't feel that attack right? What's the point of doing that?" Asked Lyzz

"Well, my dear lady, that attack prevented my pokémon of getting hurt while making a little of damage. That's why I like it. Now, Purugly, use **Dig**!"

"What the- Heatran, **Earthqua-"**

"Purugly, come out, now!"

-Heatran has been hit; it has lost 34% of HP-

"Oh, come on. Will you ever let me attack? Geez. Heatran use **Iron Head**!"

-Purugly has been hit; it has lost 45% of** HP**-

"Happy now, my dear?" Asked Saturn cynically

"Heatran use **Earthquake**!"

-Purugly has been hit; it has lost 50% of **HP**-

"Ha! That was one good hit, Heatran!" Yelled Lyzz

"Oh my lady, there must be a mistake, you're not winning, I'm just playing with you. I mean, you only have that Heatran, while I myself have a whole team of pokémon, but the game is over, my Purugly has already suffer enough. Come here, kitty".

-Purugly was sent back-

Go, Medichan!

-Medichan was sent out-

"Do you know anything about the called **Mega Evolution** my lady? It's an experiment, a new class of evolution. My friends in the region of Kalos sent me this gift, it's known as a **Mega Stone**, but this one in particular is called **Medichanita **this little and beautiful stone, not as beautiful as you though, but you get the point, anyway this little stone along my **Mega Ring** can make my dear Medichan mega evolve! So do it, Medichan mega evolve for me!"

-Medichan's Medichanita is reacting to the mega ring. Medichan has evolved into Mega-Medichan!-

"Now Medichan, use **Close Combat**!"

"Quagsire, use **Protection **and get in front of Heatran, now!" Yelled Baan from the other side of the room

"Baan, no! This is too dangerous! Get awa-"

"Luxray, use **Charged Beam**!" Yelled a woman that came out of the shadows

"Lyzz, no!"

Cried Baan while seeing her big sister getting hilted by Luxray's move

"Oh, Jupiter, what are you doing here?" Said Saturn

"It was taking you too long, you're too soft, and you're screwing up our plan, what were you thinking when you decided to use the mega-evolution? It's supposed to be a secret." Asked Jupiter

"I just wanted to show them what the Team Galactic can do, but you're right, it was taking me too long, I was starting to feel bored let's keep going we already have what we were looking for."

"No, first let me take care of both, the Heatran and the little girl. Go Lucario! And mega evolve"

-Lucario was sent out-

-Lucario has mega evolved-

"Now use **Vacuum Wave**!"

-Heatran has been hit; it has lost 65% of **HP**-

-Heatran has been defeated-

-Now, go Geodude. Use **Explosion**!

-Geodude has lost 100%-

END OF CHAPTER 1

Naruto:

Age: 23

He has a blonde long hair, light blue eyes, always wears a blue sweeter with a hood with the mark of the Uchiha's family, for some reason. And fake hipster's glasses. He looks tired all the time.

Naruto's Team:

Roselia (Maldin)

Level: 25 (Female)

Moves: Unknown

Ambipon

Level: 29 (Male)

Moves: Unknown

Menma:

Age: 25

Naruto's half brother, they were raised by both of his parents even though Naruto is not his father's child. He's an overprotective personality towards his little brother. He has short red hair, and sky blue eyes, he too wears glasses, but he actually needs to, he also thinks that Naruto wears the Hipster-like glasses to make fun of him; he always wears a black jacket and a green scarf with the draw of a happy Bulbasaur.

Menma's Team:

Glaceon

Level: 32 (Female)

Moves: unknown

Gabite

Level: 28

Moves: Unknown

Kiba:

Age: 21

He met both, Menma and Naruto when they moved out to Sinnoh, he always wears a gray hooted sweeter that has a Luxray draw on the back and a black hat.

Kiba's Team

Skorupi

Level: 26

Moves: Unknown

Luxio

Level 24

Moves: Unknown

Lyzz:

Age: 23

They (Lyzz and Baan) both defeated Saturn back in their country, they too managed to caught a Heatran but she's the one who actually gets to use her (yeah, a female Heatran, get over it) ever since she's the older. She has dark long curly hair and black eyes, she's too overprotective towards her little sister, she usually wears a red jacket a a hat that has cat ears.

Lyzz's team

Heatran (Female)

Level: 53

Move set: Lava Plume/Earthquake/Eruption/Iron Head

Baan:

Age: 20

Lyzz's little sister, she's kind of an airhead but when she gets serious some shit are going to happen, like ASAP. She has light-brown long and curly hair; she usually wears a green hood and a hat with bunny ears.

Quagsire (Female)

Level: 24

Move set: Protect /Dig/Unknown/Unknown


	2. A princess shows up Go Crasher!

A New Dream: Galactic

A princess shows up. Go Crasher!

"/Naruto/" television speech

"Naruto" Normal speech

"(Naruto)" People's thoughts

"**Naruto**" Pokémon move

"/-Naruto-/" Radio speech

"/-/- Naruto -/-/" Call/ Video call speech

**_Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Pokémon; I'm just a fan who felt like writing this. _**

-Now—

Baan was taking too long to come back from her search of pokémon that were left behind by the Galactic, so Naruto went look for her but Naruto had to go alone, ever since neither Menma nor Kiba wouldn't come along because they were told not to by Baan, because it was too dangerous for them.

-In the basement—

"Baan! Baan, are you here?! Baan, where the hell are you?! Geez, she either is a kickass hiding or something happened to"— Yelled the blonde until an explosion stopped him

-KABOOM—

"What the actual fuck?! Ambipon, Maldin (Off- **Again, Maldin is his Roselia**), go help me find Baan." Said Naruto as he sent out his pokémon

-Roselia was sent out—

-Ambipon was sent out—

"Ambipon, use **Rock Smash **tobreak that wall." Ordered the guy "H-help…" Whispered a girl who was under the wreckage "Ambipon, use **Strength**. Help that girl." Asked Naruto to his pokémon

Just for the record, Ambipon was not the HMO slave, he just happened to know both moves

After Ambipon helped the girl she introduced herself as "Princess". But a few months later they'd discover that she was more like "a Queen".

"Ok, little princess, will you tell me what are you doing here?" Asked Naruto to the black haired girl "I kind of heard that there was a cute pokémon here, so I thought that I could come and get it…" Replied the girl "It's not that simple, you have to take a test, earn a badge and"— Tried to explain Naruto "I don't care, I want that one!" "Talking about spoiled brats… Now I get the princess stuff." Said Naruto "No you don't, believe me." Said the little girl

"Ok, little princess, good luck finding that pokémon. See ya'" Said Naruto while attempting to leave the place and keep looking for Baan "No, you cannot leave me here alone, that's an order. You may want to obey my orders." Said the Princess "Actually no, you'll see, I don't know nor care if you're the princess of Sinnoh, and even if you are I'm not from here. So, as I said, good luck." Said Naruto while attempting to leave the place, again "I'll help you find her if you become my new butler." Said the Princess "Uh? Can you really help me? And what's up with that butler thing?!" Asked Naruto, freaked out "The girl, Baan. I can help you, well we can. Go Swoobat! Help… Wait, what was your name again?" Asked the girl to Naruto "Naruto" Replied… Naruto… "Really? That is quite a weird name, I don't like it. You'll be Sebastian from now and beyond, are you ok with that?" Asked Princess, completely serious "What?! Of course I'm not! My name is Naruto, I like it that way." Yelled Naruto "Anyway, Swoobat help Sebastian! Find Baan, please."

And so, they started looking for Baan with the help of their pokémon.

-Meanwhile outside—

"Hey, J that story about Lex's Monferno… Can you tell me the whole story? I kind of want to know it" Asked Kiba "Do you really want to know? I mean if someone told me this I would call it bullshit. It's hard to believe, I myself didn't when they told me what happened." Replied Menma "'They'? Who are 'they'?" Asked Kiba "I mean Naruto and our other brother, Minato." Said Menma (off- Yeah, blowmind, Minato is Naruto's older brother instead of his dad, why? Because "Author" is an asshole. Again get over it) "I'm sorry to interrupt such a stupid talk between friends, but you got to leave this place like, now." Said a Galactic grunt while showing up with a little 4 Galactic more "What the heck are you still doing here? The city is already a mess." Said Menma "We were told by Jupiter to look for the second sister, Baan, so we're looking for her. Now get out the way." Replied the grunt "No way! Is our duty as the newest TWB members to protect the younger sister! Go Luxio!" yelled Kiba

-Luxio was sent out—

"So, are we going to fight them? Geez, what a bother… Go Gabite" Said Menma

-Gabite was sent out—

"Huge mistake, here we go! "Yelled all five grunts

-Golbat was sent out-

-Skuntank was sent out-

-Bronzong was sent out-

-Gastrodon was sent out-

-Murkrow was sent out-

"Well, they're a few… thank you for choosing battle them instead of running away, this will be fun, asshole." Said Menma to Kiba "Golbat, use **Air Cutter** against Gabite!" Commanded Grunt 1

-Critical hit! Gabite has lost 80% of health—

Gabite, you ok? Come back to your pokeball!

"Skuntank, use **Pursuit **against Gabite!" Commanded Grunt 2

-Gabite has lost 20% of health—

-Gabite has fainted—

"Luxio, use **Sparks** against Golbat!" Said Kiba "Golbat, dodge it!" Quickly replied Grunt 1 "Oh no, at least one of yours is going down, go Glaceon, use **Ice Beam**!" Yelled Menma

-It's super effective! Golbat has lost 40% of health—

"Now it's our turn! Luxio use **Sparks **again!" Said Kiba

-It's super effective! Golbat has lost 37% of health—

"Finish him! Use **Sparks** once again, Luxio!" Said Kiba, quickly "Bronzong, protect Golbat by focusing an **Earthquake** attack on Luxio!" Yelled Grunt 3

-It was super effective! Luxio has lost 97% of health-

"Geez, why are these guys so strong? I've been stuck in battles against grunts before, they were never this strong." Asked Menma "Do not give them credit that they don't deserve, the pokémon are the strong ones. The grunts are just as weak as we were 3 years ago, I can tell." Said Kiba

"How dare you?! We are one hundred times stronger than you pricks are! Gastrodon use **Surf** and defeat them!" Shouted Grunt 4 annoyed

-Luxio has lost 3% of health—

-Luxio has been defeated-

-Glaceon has lost 60% of health—

"Menma, boost me. Skorupi go!" Said Kiba to Menma, he had a plan… more or less

-Skorupi was sent out—

"Glaceon, use **Helping Hand** on Skorupi!" commanded Menma "Skorupi, now! **Knock off **against Golbat, please defeat it!" Shouted Kiba (Off- Yes, kiddos, if you ask kindly enough your pokémon's will be stronger, always remember the magic words, please and thank you)

-Golbat has lost 33% of health—

-Golbat has been defeated—

"Now this is what I was talking about! Good job Skorupi and thanks, Glaceon." Said Kiba to the pokémon, thankfully "Pricks, don't get too high; we still are 4 against 2 you're going down, now! Skuntank, use **Flamethrower** on Glaceon, destroy it!" Said Grunt 5 "Floatzel, use **Aqua Jet**, protect that Glaceon!" Shouted Crasher, Pastoria's Gym leader as he fell from the sky

-Skuntank has lost 100% of health—

-Skuntank has been defeated—

"Stay back, kiddos. This is my battle now! I won't forgive you Galactic Team, and I won't forgive myself for not being here when you were destroying MY city, but for now I'm going to try to feel better by DESTROYING YOU. You're grounded! YEAH!" Shouted Crasher, ranging "Go! Poliwrath, Ludicolo, go friends and help Floatzel." Commanded Crasher

-Poliwrath was sent out—

-Ludicolo was sent out—

"Poliwrath, use **Waterfall **on Bronzong! Ludicolo, **Giga Drain** to Gastrodon! Floatzel, **Ice Punch **against Murkrow!" Commanded Crasher "Oh no, don't you dare to think that just because you're a Gym Leader you will defeat us! Bronzong use **Physic **against Poliwrath!" Shouted Grunt 3 "JA! It will take more than weak Physic attack to take down my Poliwrath, sure it will hurt him, but it won't take him down!" Said Crasher

**-**Poliwrath lost 39% of health—

"Now! Poliwrath beat that Bronzong down!" Shouted Crasher

-Bronzong lost 100% of health—

-Bronzong was defeated—

And so, Crasher's team easily won the battle that seemed to be impossible to both; Menma and Kiba.

-Back in the basement, with the princess and Sebastian—

"Hey, now that I think about it, you claim to be a princess, right? Then shouldn't your pokémon be I don't know, like a Milotic or something like that?" Asked Naruto. Before answering the princess drew a creepy smile in her face. "What, do you mean butler? Are you actually saying that my dear Swoobat isn't beautiful enough?! I may let you know that Swoobat was my FIRST pokémon and I chose her because she was the MOST BEATIFUL pokémon that I had ever seen, show some respect, and apology, NOW!" Said the Princess, holding that creepy yandere smile "Geez, you're not going to make me apology to her… right? She…*sigh* she knows that I didn't…. *sigh* that I didn't mean it." Said Naruto, freaked out (Geez, this girl is scary…) "We'll accept that for now; let's keep looking for that girl." Said princess, in almost perfect calm… almost

They kept looking for Baan, but they couldn't find her, and only God knows for how long they had been there, the place was a total mess and the explosions wouldn't stop, and even if they gave up; it would be as hard to find a way out, they were pretty much stuck in the basement. Did I mention that, this Naruto, is claustrophobic? He was almost useless, He couldn't even breathe properly. And then, He passed out.

-Only God knows how much later, out of the basement—

"Tell that Quagsire of yours to use a water move to wake up Sebastian!" Asked the Princess "Uh? His name is Naruto, and who are you anyway?" Asked Menma, who seemed to be worried about his brother "I'm the princess, and he is my new butler, he agreed to be it." Said… well, yeah, princess "Look at him, he's waking up."Said Baan (Off- Yeah, remember that girl? The one they were looking for? Well they found her. Yay) "What the… where am I? How long it has been? Where are we?" Asked Naruto as he was waking up "Ok, Sebastian, let explain you what happened: After you passed out I started yelling until this little girl, also known as my new butler, showed up with her Quagsire, and saved us, after that she introduced herself to me as Baan, the girl that we were looking for, I loved her name so she'll be able to keep it, Baan also explained me that she was taking so long because she was looking for the pokémon that were left behind by the Galactic, and the best part is that she made it to find me a Piplup! That is the pokémon I was looking for in first place." Explained Princess "Yeah, and she too found Chimchar, a Turtwig another Piplup, a shiny Nosepass, that one is mine now by the way, and a Drilbur. We were waiting for you to wake up to decide who is taking which pokémon." Said Kiba "Neither Nosepass nor Drilbur are members from TWB so it should be ok for you to take one of these as your new teammates." Said Baan "Ok, is Chimchar available? I'd really like to choose that one" Asked Naruto "Oh, yeah Sebastian you better choose strong pokémon so you can protect me, I'm ok with that one." Said the princess "Ok princess… are the rest of you ok with me taking those ones?" Asked Naruto, again "Yeah, sure." Said Kiba "I'm ok with that too." Said Baan with a stupid smile in her face "No. I'm not ok with you choosing that Chimchar, Naruto." Replied Menma, what an asshole "What? Why don't you want Sebastian to choose the Chimchar? I'm ok with it, and he's MY butler, no one else can tell him what not to do." Said princess, actually believing that Naruto gives half a crap about being her "butler" "I don't care, he's just choosing that Chimchar to feel better with himself, he's doesn't actually care about that little pokémon." Said Menma "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, Menma, but anyone else has a problem with me choosing the Chimchar, so I'm choosing it." Replied Naruto "Well, you're certainly not, since I want that Chimchar too. But we can determinate who's getting it in a simple way, let's battle." Said Menma "You're really up to that? We'll let's do it, Menma, whoever wins this battle gets the Chimchar." Said Naruto with a cold looking eyesight "Let's make it a 3v3 this will be a legal battle, 1v1 per time, and whoever defeat 2 pokémon wins the battle." Said Menma "You… do realize that we only have 2 pokémon… don't you?" Asked Naruto "We can borrow Kiba's pokémon, I'm sure he will be ok with that, right Kiba?" Said Menma while staring at Kiba "Uh? Y-yeah you can use both Luxio and Skorupi, now choose who is using which." Said Kiba "I'll take Luxio." Replied Menma "Ok, I'll use Skorupi then." Said Naruto

-Right before the battle started—

"Ok, this will be a battle between Lex and J, and I, Crasher Wake, will be today's referee. LET'S BEGIN THE BATTLE BOYS!" Shouted Crasher "By the way, how did you meet Pastoria's Gym Leader?" Asked Naruto, wondering "I SAVED YOUR FRIEND'S ASSES!" Shouted, once again, Crasher "Ok… you'll have time to explain that to me later. Let's do this." Said Naruto "THREE, TWO, ONE, NOW!" Yelled Crasher "Go! Ambipon! / Go Glaceon!" Said both of the brothers

-Ambipon was sent out—

-Glaceon was sent out-

"Ambipon, use **Quick Attack **to get close to Glaceon and then use **Rock Smash." **Commanded Naruto "Glaceon, start with **Hail** and now use **Ice Beam!**" Said Menma "Ambipon, use **Rock Smash **quicker and stronger to repel Glaceon's attack!" Yelled Naruto

-Ambipon lost 12% of health—

Ambipon lost so few of health because he made to protect himself by using his tail as a shield, while using Rock Smash.

-It was super effective! Glaceon lost 47% of health—

-Ambipon lost 5% of health due to Hail—

"Glaceon, run as fast as you can around Ambipon and use **Ice Beam** again!" Commanded Menma "Ambipon, stay still and protect yourself using **Shock Wave **to fight the Ice Beam" Said Naruto "Glaceon, stop doing that and use **Quick Attack** from Ambipon's back!" Said Menma "Ambipon, wait for Glaceon to be close to you and use **Rock Smash **again!" Said Naruto

-Ambipon lost 21% of health—

-It was super effective! Glaceon has lost 48% of health—

-Ambipon lost 5% of health due to Hail—

"Now, Ambipon, finish her! Use **Quick Attack!" **Shouted Naruto

**-**Glaceon has lost 5% of health—

-Glaceon has fainted—

-Ambipon has lost 5% of health due to Hail—

"Go, Luxio! Use **Charge **and now **Sparks!"** Said Menma

-Luxio was sent out—

"Ambipon, use **Quick Attack** once again!" Replied Naruto

-Luxio lost 24% of health—

-Ambipon lost 50% of health—

And now, he lost that many because both, Luxio's Charge and the fact that Ambipon threw himself in the Sparks, it was like running into someone that is running into you with a knife, bad idea.

-Luxio lost 5% of health due to Hail—

-Ambipon lost 2% of health due to Hail—

-Ambipon has been defeated—

-Hail has stopped-

"Geez, here we go! Maldin it's your turn! Let's begin with **Mega Drain!**" Said Naruto

-Luxio lost 37% of health—

"Luxio, **Fire Fang** and make it a one-hit knock out!" Said Menma "Not a chance! Maldin, **Protect!** And after that use **Mega Drain, **and take him down!" Said Naruto

-Maldin lost 0% of health due to Protect—

"Luxio, use **Light Screen! **Quick!" Said Menma

-Luxio lost 18% of health—

"Use **Fire Fang**, again!" Continued Menma "Maldin, **Shadow Ball** right into his mouth! Win for our new partner!" Commanded Naruto

-Luxio has lost 19% of health—

-Luxio has fainted—

"And the winner is: The kid that can't be in a close place for too long, Sebastian! CONGRATS, KIDDO! NOW COME FOR YOUR PRICE, CHIMCHAR." Shouted Crash "Yeah! I've won, come here, Chimchar, we're now teammates! Come here buddy!" Said Naruto with tears of joy running through his face

-Later that afternoon-

"Yo' Menma, we need to talk" Said Kiba "What do you want to talk about?" Asked Menma "Why did you lost on purpose against Naruto?" Asked Kiba "I don't know what do you mean, he won fair and square." Replied Menma "Bro, I know my Luxio, he wouldn't be defeated that easy, and you weren't trying your best, you let him win because of his Monferno, didn't you?" Asked Kiba "What?! No! That was the main reason for me to start that battle in first place" Said Menma "Yeah, it was, but in the battle you realized of how much Naruto wanted that Chimchar, and that's why you lost, don't get me the wrong way, Naruto is an awesome fighter, but you're way stronger than any of us. No homo" Said Kiba, laughing "Maybe you're right, but it changed nothing, even if I did let him win I didn't do it until I was already defeated by his own strength." Said Menma, probably lying "Hey, kiddos, come here and eat, it's already late!" Shouted Crasher

END OF CHAPTER 3

Naruto's team:

Roselia (Maldin)

Level: 25 (Female)

Moves: Mega Drain/ Protect/ Shadow Ball/ Unknown

Ambipon

Level: 29 (Male)

Moves: Strength/Rock Smash/Shock Wave/ Quick Attack

Menma's team:

Glaceon

Level: 32 (Female)

Moves: Helping Hand/ Ice Bean/ Hail / Quick Attack

Gabite

Level: 28 (Male)

Moves: Unknown

Kiba's team:

Luxio

Level: 24

Moves: Sparks/ Fire Fang/ Charge/ Unknown

Skorupi

Level: 28

Moves: Knock Off/ Unknown

Lyzz:

Age: 23

They (Lyzz and Baan) both defeated Saturn back in their country, they too managed to caught a Heatran but she's the one who actually gets to use her (yeah, a female Heatran, get over it) ever since she's the older. She has dark long curly hair and black eyes, she's too overprotective towards her little sister, she usually wears a red jacket a a hat that has cat ears.

Lyzz's team

Heatran (Female)

Level: 53

Move set: Lava Plume/Earthquake/Eruption/Iron Head

Baan:

Age: 20

Lyzz's little sister, she's kind of an airhead but when she gets serious some shit are going to happen, like ASAP. She has light-brown long and curly hair; she usually wears a green hood and a hat with bunny ears.

It seems that she tries to be more serious and focused when her sister is not around.

Quagsire (Female)

Level: 24

Move set: Protect /Dig/Unknown/Unknown

Princess

Age: 21

She's a black long hair and deep blue eyes, she wears a tiara with a weird design and a fancy dress with diamonds on it, she has a princess-like personality and she thinks that Naruto and Baan are her butlers.

Swoobat

Level: Unknown (Female)

Moves: Unknown


	3. Let's go to the tournament!

A New Dream: Galactic 3

Let's go to the tournament! Naruto, watch out!

"/Naruto/" television speech

"Naruto" Normal speech

"(Naruto)" People's thoughts

"**Naruto**" Pokémon move

"/-Naruto-/" Radio speech

"/-/- Naruto -/-/" Call/ Video call speech

_**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Pokémon; I'm just a fan who felt like writing this. **_

-Two days after the incident in Pastoria-

"Ok, guys your pokémon are already healed." Said Baan "It took you long enough…" Said Menma "Well, then I think that you shouldn't have made that stupid battle in order to prove NOTHING, besides have you ever tried to heal a pokémon using one of this old fashioned machines?!" Replied Baan, losing her cool "Ok, chill God… Anyway what are we supposed to do now?" Asked Menma "I don't know what you guys are going to do now, but I'm going to look for my sister and then go to-" Tried to reply Baan when she got interrupted "Menma, Baan! Come here, Chimchar and Piplup are evolving!" Yelled Kiba "Wait, what? But it has only been two days, and neither of them has a _PokeCatcher_" Said Baan "Poke-what?" Asked Kiba

"The PokeCatcher, is a Poketch modified by our scientists and engineers, they made these in order to increase the rate of capture of pokémon, help in the heal factor it only takes them half an hour to heal your pokémon, and the only thing that is actually important, this prevents pokémon to unleash energy to the sky when they evolve." Replied Baan

**(Off**\- **Just for the record, they were able to heal their pokémon quickly when they fought the grunts because Crasher did have a PokeCatcher but it ran out of battery and there is no energy in Pastoria because of the attacks)**

"Unleash energy? What's up with that?" Asked Menma "Do you guys even know what the plans of Team Galactic are?" Asked Baan "Destroy… the world?"Asked Menma "Kind of, but they use the energy unleashed by the pokémon when they evolve as fuel to one machine that we know nothing about, remember when your Eevee evolved into that Glaceon of yours, can you remember that light coming from Eevee? That's the energy being released." Replied Baan "What machine?" asked Kiba "The one that we know nothing about. And even if I knew I can't tell you because you're not official members of TWB yet, you guys should do the test… Although it is harder now because of the current problems, we can't afford to have weak trainers in the guild I hope you will understand." Replied Baan "Well, that is weird, shouldn't it be backwards? Shouldn't you accept more trainers, you know, more help." Said Kiba "Well, yeah. But accept useless trainers won't make any good to the guild, otherwise accepting the stronger ones will." Replied Baan "I'll call Naruto so you will tell us what we need to do in order to become TWB official members."

-Ten minutes later-

"OK I'm here, now Baan tell us what to do, please!" asked Naruto "Well it's actually pretty simple, all you have to do is get in the 10 first places in the next TWB tournament, we make one every month, the tournament is celebrated in Jubilife City, in the trainers school, we're kind of far from there, but we should make it to next month's tournament." Replied Baan "Jubilife is not that far way from here, it shouldn't take us that long even if we walked…" Said Kiba "The tournament is tomorrow… We're not going to make it." replied Baan "Oh… Yeah we should make to next month's tournament…" Said Kiba "Well we should be leaving this place now, let's go to Jubilife City to become official TWB members" Said Menma "By the way, Baan, have you seen my Drilbur? I can't find him anywhere." Asked Naruto to Baan "Well… Here is the thing, Lex your Drilbur was way too damaged, he is just a newborn remember that, I had to send it to the central so it could get better, and it was harder than I thought, the Galactic grunts almost destroyed every computer and all the gadgets, I barely managed to make one of them work by connecting it to my PokeCatcher but the call system wouldn't work no matter how hard I tried…" Replied Baan "Wait, WHAT?! Is he going to be ok?! Please tell me he's going to be ok!" Said Naruto, while being totally not cool "Yeah, Naruto he's going to be ok, calm down" Replied Baan "Well I think I don't really have another choice but trust you, Baan, I really do hope you're right girl" Said Naruto "Oh, and guys just for the record, you're not allowed to use the pokémon I gave to you, they're banned, that means that you'll have to catch at least one pokémon more before the tournament." Said Baan "Its fine I can make some calls when we get in the next town and get my Chandelure, I miss her" Said Menma "Wait, when the fuck you caught that Chandelure?"Asked Naruto "Remember two years ago, my trip to Unova? I caught her there, but I left her there so she could help a kid that wasn't strong enough to do that… I don't… know it has been two years since…" Replied Menma "Ok, I think I'll go get my Buizel; I caught it when we just arrived to Sinnoh, but had to leave him behind when we moved out to Veilstone." Said Naruto "And I'll go get my Staravia, I don't have a story, she's in my house… Sorry" Said Kiba "Ok guys, we'll meet here in two hours." Said Baan "Ok/Sure/Take care" Replied our 3 assholes

-Back in the Basement

"Hey, Gym Leader, do you know where is my butler, Sebastian?" Asked Princess "I heard that he and his older bro were heading to Veilstone to get some pokémon before leaving the town." Replied Crasher "WHAT?! My butler left me behind?! Oh he's SO going down!" Said Princess "Calm down, lil' girl, they're coming back again, he hasn't leave you, he will always be there for ya'." Said Crasher, with kind of hope in his eyes "…Oh bite me! I'll go get him. Go Arcanine, help me find Sebastian!" Commanded Princess

-Arcanine was sent out-

"Whoa! Girl, watch your over-weighed dog!" Shouted Crasher "First above, shut up. Now, Arcanine, use **Extreme Speed!" **Said princess as she hopped on her Arcanine's back

-Meanwhile in Veilstone-

*Naruto starts trembling* "did any of you feel cold too or it was just me?" Asked Naruto "Are you… ok Naruto? Make sure you won't catch a cold, please. Otherwise we'll have to leave you behind…" Said Menma "Nah, it's ok now. I wonder what it was tho" Replied Naruto "Anyhow, Lex when is your Buizel going to arrive?! We've been waiting for half an hour now." Asked Kiba "You know? You guys should just go now, we'll meet in Jubilife, and I'll be there as soon as possible" Said Naruto "Are you sure, Naruto? Asked Menma "Yeah, you guys should go to Jubilife already, see ya'." Replied Naruto

And so, the guys left the department and went to Jubilife

-20 minutes later-

*bzzt* /Connected/ "/-/-/Hey Lex, sorry I'm late, I had to do something first, you said you wanted your Buizel back, didn't you?-/-/" Said the avatar of a man talking through chat "Uh? Ah, yeah, dad, please send me my Buizel." "/-/-Of course my- -/-/" Replied Naruto's dad "Skip the talk, my Buizel, please." Said Naruto /-/- Oh, yeah it's here, wanna say hello to him? -/-/" Replied Naruto's dad "Actually I'm running out of time, so please just send him." Said Naruto

**(Off- As you can see Naruto was not friendly with his father at all, but that is not his entirely fault, he cheated on his mom, not once but twice, and then he disappeared for 17 years… Don't blame Naruto because of his behavior) **

"Ok, thanks for sending me my Buizel, Ciao. /Connection has died/ Good, now I'm late. But they wouldn't go without me..? Naruto, of course they would go without you, they're assholes." Yeah, that was Naruto talking to himself, that's normal and he's not ashamed of it.

After that he started walking to Pastoria, when he saw Princess about to fight against a… galactic grunt? That guy doesn't looks like one at all, to begin with he's way taller than they usually are like 1.94meters, the clothes, this one is wearing a black tuxedo not the stupid suit that they usually do, he has gray hair instead of green and he's wearing sunglasses, none of them usually cover their eyes…

"Princess, calm down I'll take this prick!" Shouted our favorite Asshole "Naruto, step back, this one is way stronger than the others. You won't be able to take him down." "'L-Lex'? What the heck? I don't care about how strong he is I'll take him down! Ambipon go! Use **Strength!**"

-Ambipon was sent out-

"Is this guy a friend of yours, Princess, or just a crazy fan? I can beat both of you at the same time, go ahead kid. Nidoking, wait for the hit and then **Counter**" Asked the mysterious old man

-Nidoking lost 30% of health-

-Ambipon lost 49 of health-

"King, destroy it use **Thrash.**" Commanded the mysterious old man "Ambipon, use **Quick Attack **to escape!" Commanded Naruto "*sigh*… Kiddo, your pokémon is pure physical, right? That means that it will, eventually, get close to my Nidoking in order to beat him, and when you command it to do so your dear Ambipon will go down… Or I can as well just do this, King, **Earthquake**." Said Mysterious Old Man "Ambipon, try to escap-" Said Naruto, when he got interrupt

-Ambipon lost 51% of health-

-Ambipon has fainted-

"Now fuck off, kiddo, this is between the Princess and me." Said Mysterious Old Man "Not a chance, Asshole. Go-" "Naruto, please step back, I mean it." Said Princess "That's not fair, you asked me to protect you as your butler, but when I have the chance to do it you-" Said Princess "Yeah, that! You're my butler, but you won't be able to protect me in the future if you die because of such a stupid reason, believe when you become strong enough I won't need battle, you prick" Said Princess "Princess… Well that's up to you now, idiot" Said Naruto "Now! Arcanine, **Flamethrower!" **Commanded Princess "King! **Earthquake! **Again!" Shouted Mysterious Old Man

-Nidoking lost 40% of health-

-Arcanine lost 63% of health-

"Arcanine, end this now! **Crunch!**" Commanded Princess** "**Nidoking, **Double Kick!**" Said Mysterious Old Man

-Nidoking lost 30% of health-

-Nidoking has fainted-

-Arcanine lost 34% of health-

"Ok, King, come back. Princess, the next time won't be a 1v1 you know that, right?" Asked Mysterious Old Man "Yeah, I know. Now, get the hell away from me." Replied Princess "Calm down girl, I'll leave now." Said Mysterious Old Man he started walking away to Veilstone "Alright, now I have a few questions to you" Said Naruto "The Arcanine is my dad's and the old guy is one of my teachers, they would appear once in a while to see if I'm ok…" Said Princess

She was obviously lying, but he didn't care

*giggles*" you said that you were my butler, Sebastian." Said Princess "Eh? EH?! NO! I said "you asked me to be your butler"! Not that I was, you dumbass…" Replied Naruto "No butler should call his princess a dumbass, Sebastian, for that you'll have to carry me all the way to Pastoria." Said Princess "Y-yeah like I was going to do something like that… Let's keep on going, Princess." Said Naruto "Lead the way, butler. Wait a sec, are you blushing? Hahaha you ARE blushing." Said Princess "What?! I'm not blushing! By the way Princess, what on the earth is that thing that you have on your arm? I mean the one that apparently works as a pokeball too…" Asked Naruto "T-this? This is a modified Poketch that my manager got me when I told him that-" Replied Princess "Wai wai wai wai… your what?! So you have a butler AND a manager? Who are you?" Asked Naruto "Ha! You admitted it, you're my butler, and I can't believe you really don't know who I am" Said Princess "First above, I meant Baan you said that she was your butler, and no, I really don't know who you are… should I? Asked Naruto "Well, I'm a model, a famous one. I thought that you were just so amazed that you couldn't believe your eyes that it was, in fact, me, The Princess" "…Whoever says that you are modest should get killed… Anyway, no I had no idea that you even existed…" Said Naruto "…Let's keep going, Sebastian, we have to make it quickly or they'll go without us." Replied Princess "'Us'? Are you coming too?" Asked Naruto "Well that's obvious, Sebastian. You're my butler I have to stay close to you. Now, take my hand, I'll feel safer that way." Said Princess "Uh..? Yeah… whatever, I don't really mind" Said Naruto as he took Princess's hand "Ha! You're blushing again!" Said Princess "No, I'm definitely not blushing…

And so this couple of assholes started walking to Pastoria.

(Off-** I'm truly sorry for this tsundere shit but, for some reason, it had to be done**)

END OF CHAPTER 3

Naruto

Age: 23

He has a blonde long hair, light blue eyes, always wears a blue sweeter with a hood with the mark of the Uchiha's family, for some reason. And fake hipster's glasses. He looks tired all the time. He's like totally not tsundere, but it had to be done.

Naruto's team:

Roselia (Maldin)

Level: 25 (Female)

Moves: Mega Drain/ Protect/ Shadow Ball/ Unknown

Ambipon

Level: 29 (Male)

Moves: Strength/Rock Smash/Shock Wave/ Quick Attack

Monferno

Level: Unknown

Moves: Unknown/Unknown/Unknown/Unknown

Buizel

Level: Unknown

Moves: Unknown/Unknown/Unknown/Unknown

Menma

Age: 25

Naruto's half brother, they were raised by both of his parents even though Naruto is not his father's child. He's an overprotective personality towards his little brother. He has short red hair, and sky blue eyes, he too wears glasses, but he actually needs to, he also thinks that Naruto wears the Hipster-like glasses to make fun of him; he always wears a black jacket and a green scarf with the draw of a happy Bulbasaur.

Menma's team:

Glaceon

Level: 32 (Female)

Moves: Helping Hand/ Ice Bean/ Hail / Quick Attack

Gabite

Level: 28 (Male)

Moves: Unknown

Turtwig

Level: Unknown

Moves: Unknown/Unknown/Unknown/Unknown

Kiba

Age: 21

He met both, Menma and Naruto when they moved out to Sinnoh, he always wears a gray hooted sweeter that has a Luxray draw on the back and a black hat.

Kiba's team:

Luxio

Level: 24

Moves: Sparks/ Fire Fang/ Charge/ Unknown

Skorupi

Level: 28

Moves: Knock Off/ Unknown

Prinplup

Level: Unknown

Moves: Unknown/Unknown/Unknown/Unknown

Lyzz:

Age: 23

They (Lyzz and Baan) both defeated Saturn back in their country, they too managed to caught a Heatran but she's the one who actually gets to use her (yeah, a female Heatran, get over it) ever since she's the older. She has dark long curly hair and black eyes, she's too overprotective towards her little sister, she usually wears a red jacket a hat that has cat ears.

Lyzz's team

Heatran (Female)

Level: 53

Move set: Lava Plume/Earthquake/Eruption/Iron Head

Baan:

Age: 20

Lyzz's little sister, she's kind of an airhead but when she gets serious some shit are going to happen, like ASAP. She has light-brown long and curly hair; she usually wears a green hood and a hat with bunny ears.

It seems that she tries to be more serious and focused when her sister is not around.

Quagsire (Female)

Level: 24

Move set: Protect /Dig/Unknown/Unknown

Princess

Age: 21

She's a black long hair and deep blue eyes, she wears a tiara with a weird design and a fancy dress with diamonds on it, she has a princess-like personality and she thinks that Naruto and Baan are her butlers.

Swoobat

Level: Unknown (Female)

Moves: Unknown

Arcanine

Level: Unknown

Moves: Crunch/Flamethrower/Unknown/Unknown

Piplup

Level: Unknown

Moves: Unknown/Unknown/Unknown/Unknown

**(Off-** **Just for the record, I know/think/pizza that "Ciao" means "Hello" instead of "Bye" but he, Naruto, doesn't. Get over it)**


End file.
